une vie bien remplie
by bella'stewart
Summary: Bella a 31 ans, est la propriétaire d'un des clubs les plus branchés de NY avec ses deux meilleures amies Rose et Alice. Elle a une fille Vanessa de 15 ans ! Sa vie a une certaine routine jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un homme magnifique!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à toutes (tous),

Je tiens à remercier ma folle sadique Alaiena qui me booste pour réussir au mieux à écrire ma fic mais qui aussi la modifie au mieux !

Bien sûr tout ça en plus d'écrire de superbes fics que je vous conseille de lire !

Et aussi ma douce Maru-chan8 qui est à la fois correctrice, relectrice, psychologue ( hein Al' ) .... et elle écrit des OS chauds chauds bouillant !!!!!!

Bref je vous remercie mes emmerdeuses !!!!!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je compte sur vous pour une petite review ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM !

* * *

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, je viens juste de fêter mes 31 ans.

Je suis propriétaire du club le plus tendance à New York avec mes deux meilleures amies: Alice et Rosalie.

Nous avons ouvert le club il y a 5 ans et ça a été de suite la folie, notre concept est simple: soirées à thèmes chaque vendredi et samedi soir, ouverture toute la semaine. Nous faisons même des Shows avec les cocktails.

Je peux vous dire que les mecs se bousculent au bar pour voir les chorégraphies et les costumes d'Alice. (N/B: Tu m'étonnes! mdr je la vois bien en Bunny!)

Pour contenter nos clientes, nous avons évidemment trois merveilleux serveurs hot, qui ont des origines Quilleute.

Laissez moi juste vous dire ceci: une carrure de catcheurs, un corps de mannequins…

Quil, Seth et Sam sont les meilleurs amis de Jacob.

Ils ont grandi ensemble à la réserve qui se trouve juste à côté de la ville où j'ai passé mes dernières années de lycée !

Pour ma part, j'ai eu une brève mais intense aventure à 16 ans avec Jake, c'est ainsi que je suis tombée enceinte de ma fille Vanessa qui vient de fêter ses 15 ans. Elle est aujourd'hui en première année littéraire, et elle est très belle.

Elle a hérité des longs cheveux noirs raides et du teint halé de son père, ainsi que de la couleur de mes yeux. C'est une jeune fille très gracieuse.

Bref. Tout ça pour vous dire que je déteste la voir traîner ici. Et quand c'est le cas, je suis obligée de la tenir à l'œil en permanence.

Elle est aussi amie avec nos trois danseuses, Tanya, une superbe blonde, Victoria fougueusement rousse, et Angela, notre sage brunette.

J'entends bien danseuses et pas strip-teaseuses. Nous ne faisons pas dans ce genre de spectacle. (N/B: Ca n'aurait pas dérangé tout le monde! lol)

Chacun et chacune à son rôle et ça marche bien.

Ce matin-là, c'est l'horrible sonnerie de mon téléphone portable qui retentit.

-**Allô** ? Grognais-je en répondant.

Je maudissais le fou qui avait eu l'idée de me réveiller à seulement dix heures du matin, sachant que je m'étais couchée vers six heures. (N/B: 4h c'est raisonnable, non? lol)

-**Bonjour, Mme Swan ?**

-**Oui ?** Dis-je, surprise, en essayant d'identifier la voix de mon interlocuteur.

-**Bonjour, je suis le professeur de Vanessa, nous avions rendez-vous à 9h00 mais je pense que vous avez dû oublier ?** (N/B: Et là tu passe pour une mère indigne! -_-')

-**Rendez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un rendez-vous convenu ensemble ?**

-**J'ai pourtant laissé un mot à votre fille à ce sujet !**

Un blanc passa dans le téléphone alors que je hurlais.

-**VANNNESSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !** (N/B: Et un tympan en moins, un! XD)

Ma fille arriva en trombe dans ma chambre à cet instant précis.

-**Excusez-moi une minute monsieur.** Dis-je dans le combiné.

-**Oui maman ?!** Demanda-t-elle

-**J'ai ton prof au téléphone, il parait que j'avais rendez-vous avec lui ce matin ?**

-**Ohhhhh !** fit-elle en baissant la tête les joues rouges. (N/: Ah! un autre trait commun! lol)

-**Allo ? heu, Mr… ?**

-**Cullen !**

-**Veuillez m'excuser Mr Cullen, mais je dois avoir une conversation avec ma fille. Puis je vous voir lundi à la même heure ?**

-**Oui bien sûr, à Lundi madame Swan.**

-**Merci Mr Cullen.** Dis je en raccrochant.

L'avantage d'avoir une fille de 15 ans, c'est bien sûr qu'elle est autonome mais la crise d'adolescence a pointé le bout son nez il y a 1 an, et depuis c'est quasi une dispute par jour!

Quelle excuse allait-elle encore bien pouvoir trouver cette fois-ci ?

-**Alors, je t'écoute ?**

-**Ben c'est simple maman, j'ai oublié de te donner la lettre, je m'excuse !**

Elle me prend pour une imbécile ?

-**Oublié ? Oh d'accord, à un moment j'ai cru qu'il valait mieux pour toi que je ne rencontre pas ton professeur, suis-je bête !**

-**Bon maman s'il te plait, excuse moi je suis désolée, j'ai paniquée.** Me dit-elle avec une moue triste et désolée ! Ah Alice je vais te tuer !!!! (N/B: Moue made in Alice! mdr)

-**Bon explique moi pourquoi ton professeur veut me voir.**

Je me lève lentement de mon lit et regarde le visage de ma fille.

-**Vanessa BLACK ! C'est quoi ce piercing ?** (N/B: Oops!)

-**Ohhhh !! Mais maman on en a parlé lundi tu m'as dit que t'étais pas contre !**

-**Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais POUR !!! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ???**

-**Papa a dit qu'il me laissait le faire !** Répliqua-t-elle

-**QUOI ?!**

Je soupirais

-**Bon, d'accord. Écoute on en rediscutera une fois que j'aurais avalé mon café. Pour ton prof, je verrai lundi avec lui et pour le piercing, je réfléchis à une punition. Maintenant, va te préparer tu viens avec moi au club ! Dépêche-toi !!!!**

Non mais je rêve !

Un piercing !

Jacob !

Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

Mmmh! L'eau chaude après un réveil aussi explosif, y a rien de tel. Une fois mes cheveux lavés, je sors de la douche, j'enfile ma jupe en jean noire ceinturée, mon haut blanc, il fait une chaleur en ce mois de juillet, à New York, incroyable. Une touche de maquillage, un petit brushing aux plaques et me voilà fin prête, j'enfile mes sandales et file voir ma puce dans sa chambre.

Que ma fille est belle, elle a coiffé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, mis un short en jean et un top bleu marine avec des tongs et boucles d'oreilles assorties. Pas de maquillage.

Elle n'aime pas ça.

-**On y va ?** Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je hochais la tête.

Comme souvent, nous faisons le trajet avec la musique à fond.

-**Vanny !!!! Ma chérie !!!!!**

-**Salut tante Alice, ça va ?**

-**Oui ma chérie ! Bella tu as dit oui finalement, j'adore ce petit bijou sur ton nez !!!**

-**Heu tante Alice, évite ce sujet s'il te plait !** Dis ma fille mal à l'aise.

Je laisse les filles discuter entre elles, et commence mon inspection pour la soirée. Il est 13h et il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire.

La déco est prête, les écrans plasma passeront des clips musicaux en relation avec le thème africain prévu ce soir.

Alice s'est occupée des costumes pour les danseuses, Rosalie finissait de répéter avec les filles et moi je m'occupais du bar et des finitions !

Elles avaient placé de grandes cages transparentes en verre et tapissées de sable fin, dans lesquelles les danseuses feront leur show habillées en sauvageonnes, les tables et les chaises étaient recouvertes de tissus zébrés, il y avait des bougies partout.

Le DJ commençait déjà à préparer sa playlist et ses éclairages.

Je me dirige de Rosalie toujours en répétition avec les danseuses.

Vu sa mine, elle a l'air mécontent. Je m'approche pour la saluer.

-**Salut les filles ? Ca avance ?**

Tanya me foudroya du regard. Quel mauvais caractère elle a.

-**C'est nul. Personne ne se déplacera pour voir un truc aussi pourri, Bella.**

-**C'est sûr que si on t'écoutait, ça ressemblerait plus à une revue porno.** Assena Rose, vivement.

-**J'avais oublié que tu étais miss parfaite, Rosalie!** Ricana Tanya avec dédain.

-**Bella, dis lui de se calmer ou je me la fais!**

-**C'est ça, va te plaindre à ta Bella, tu ne sais faire que ça!**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé que Rosalie avait collé son poing sur la joue de Tanya!

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu?


	2. une rencontre plutot HOT

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM !

Voila la suite qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je remercie :

Les lectrices vavounette, marion, phanie, aelita48, lemon twilight, lili, erika shoval, famouss marion, xoxlauoxo, elodidi

Et bien sur mes copines du site qui m'ont donné l'inspiration par des rires, des conseils et re des rires :

Twiiliight77, marjoriie, midsum

Et à mes correctrices que j'adore

Alaiena et Maru-chan8 (N/B : C'est nous Al') (N/Al': Qui voulais-tu que se soit d'autre ? lol)

J'aimerais que vous n'hésitiez pas à me laisser toutes vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaise ainsi que vos envies sur la suite de cette fic ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt )

* * *

_-__**Salut les filles ? Ca avance ?**_

_Tanya me foudroya du regard. Quel mauvais caractère elle a._

_-__**C'est nul. Personne ne se déplacera pour voir un truc aussi pourri, Bella.**_

_-__**C'est sûr que si on t'écoutait, ça ressemblerait plus à une revue porno.**__ Assena Rose, vivement._

_-__**J'avais oublié que tu étais miss parfaite, Rosalie!**__ Ricana Tanya avec dédain._

_-__**Bella, dis lui de se calmer ou je me la fais!**_

_-__**C'est ça, va te plaindre à ta Bella, tu ne sais faire que ça!**_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Rosalie avait collé son poing sur la joue de Tanya!_

Tanya, choquée, s'enfuit au vestiaire alors que Rosalie afficha un sourire satisfait.

N'ayant pas envie d'argumenter sur ce qui venait de se passer, je partis en direction du bar avec Rose pour boire un café et discuter de la soirée à venir.

Vanessa arriva avec son sac et son Iphone à la main me dire au revoir car Jacob était devant et l'attendait. Je l'embrassai après quelques dernières recommandations et la regardai partir.

Alice, Rose et moi quittâmes le club afin de nous préparer chacune chez nous, pour nous retrouver 2h plus tard. (N/B : Ca va être la fête ! ^^) (N/Al' : On est invitée ? ^^)

En arrivant, je remarque déjà la queue devant le club alors que les portes ne s'ouvriront que dans une demi-heure, eh ben ça promet d'être une longue nuit !

Derrière le bar, nous regardions les clients arriver, la musique commençait, les filles dansaient et nous avions déjà nos premières commandes. Notre premier show de la soirée sera dans une heure, le temps que le club se remplisse.

- Alice, c'est toi qui as maquillé Tanya ? _Dit Rose, avec un sourire moqueur._

- Ouais, elle aura un beau bleu qui lui rappellera de fermer sa gueule ! _Répondit Alice. (N/B : Mdr ! J__'__adore ! )(_ N/Al' : Idem lol)

- Eh les filles ! Prêtes ?

- Yessssss !

La chanson de Kat Deluna « Run the show » débuta.

Nous nous déhanchions au rythme de la musique, ondulant les hanches sous les cris des spectateurs...

Nous étions complètement déchainés.

J'attrapais Rosalie par le col de son top, l'embrassant à pleine bouche sous les hurlements de la foule. (N/B : O_o ah oui quand même ! XD) (N/Al' : Vachement hot !)

Cela fit encore augmenter la température qui était déjà à un niveau chaud bouillant.

Alice commença un léger striptease, dévoilant légèrement son ventre, jouant avec les ardeurs de ses messieurs qui hurlaient et criaient, essayant de se faire entendre sous les basses de la musique.

J'attrapai un verre de vodka que je balançai dans le sillon des seins de ma copine...

Elle regarda alors Rose puis grimpa sur le bar et commença à se trémousser attisant le désir de la gente masculine présente, puis Rosalie la rejoignit pendant que je commençai le premier cocktail, attrapant une bouteille la lançant en l'air et renversant la vodka directement dans le shaker. Les filles attrapèrent alors un mec devant elle, déchirant sa chemise au passage, lui vidant la quasi totalité d'une bouteille sur le torse, Rose continua son show en le léchant.

La musique était bientôt finie, quand Rosalie détacha ses cheveux, Alice attrapa le jet d'eau et l'aspergea laissant apparaitre sa poitrine à travers son haut, et bien sûr sans soutien-gorge. Elle continua à se caresser attrapant le cocktail que je venais de terminer, le buvant d'une traite. Puis, l'air de rien, elle descendit m'attrapant par la nuque pour m'embrasser laissant nos langues se mélanger à la vue de tous. Les hommes hurlaient pendant qu'Alice nous arrosait de champagne. (N/B : Ah bah c'est chaud ici ! lol)

La frénésie du moment se calma à la fin de la chanson, et nous servîmes les commandes. Les danseuses étaient parfaites dans leur rôle du soir, les serveurs compensaient bien la frustration des clientes quant à nous, nous étions à fond dans nos commandes.

J'étais occupée à faire un « Sex on the Beach » quand j'entendis Rose hurler, je levais alors les yeux pour voir devant moi l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il me regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions :

- Sais-tu quel est mon fantasme ? (N/B : Non mais on veut bien le savoir ! =D)

- Non j'écoute ?

_S'il me dit : toi sur ce bar je m'effondre…_

- En ce moment, c'est de vous baiser toi et ta copine !

- Hum, et connais-tu la définition du mot « fantasme » ?

_Non mais il croit qu'il lui suffit de venir avec sa belle gueule !_

- Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir, vois-tu ses long doigts ? Ils sont faits pour te faire crier et une fois que t'y auras gouté, la langue de ta copine ne te suffira plus !

Il me fait un magnifique sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'œil, il se retourne et me laisse la bouche entrouverte par le choc et l'excitation que subit en ce moment ma culotte !

Rose me regarda, ayant entendu notre conversation mais n'y fit aucune allusion pendant qu'Alice me regardait, pliée de rire.

La soirée continuait son cours, les hommes ne finissaient pas de nous courtiser mais ça faisait augmenter le chiffre d'affaire donc nous jouions le jeu.

- Hey Bella, on est à court de pailles et de serviettes, tu peux aller en réserve ?

- Ok, j'y vais de suite !

Ca me permettra une petite pose pour souffler, en me rendant à la réserve j'aperçus Embry avec Victoria qui se dandinait contre lui. C'était la pause des filles. J'arrivai devant la réserve quand j'entendis des gémissements.

J'ouvris la porte et là, le choc ! Tanya était à genoux en train de sucer LE mec, qui quelques minutes plus tôt m'avait fait mouiller avec quelques mots ! Et il avait l'air d'aimer ca. (N/B : Tu m'étonnes qu'il aime, le bougre ! lol)

TANYA !

_Si elle croit qu'elle peut tailler une pipe tranquille dans la réserve elle va voir !_

Le mec se retourna en se rhabillant rapidement, et Tanya dans un geste juste vulgaire, s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa main en se levant. J'aperçus l'homme me faire un sourire en coin en haussant les sourcils. Non mais il croit quoi ce con ?

- Tanya, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans MA réserve en train de faire une fellation à un client ?

- Oh Bella, déjà c'est ma pose ensuite oui c'est un client et alors ?

- Et alors ma chère Tanya, tu sauras qu'en dehors de mon club tu te fais sauter où, quand et comme tu veux mais ici C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Maintenant, dégage je veux plus te voir ici!

- Mais Bella, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, regarde-le je n'ai pas pu refuser, me dit-elle en le regardant admirative. Tu aurais pu toi ?

- Oh, ma Tanya c'est vrai, désolée, il est tellement sexy ! **Espèce de Conne,** bien sûr que j'aurais refusé, maintenant ferme-la et dégage !

Elle me regarda, puis lui. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le traina à sa suite en sortant de la réserve ! Celui-ci s'arrêta à mon niveau et me glissa à l'oreille !

- Tu es trop bandante, je n'abandonnerai pas, je reviendrai et tu me suceras aussi dans _cette_ réserve ! (N/B : Mayday ! Mayday ! Culotte foutue !)

Je restai sous le choc, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne voir pourquoi je mettais autant de temps.

- Bella ? Bella ? Ca va ? Que se passe-t-il, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Ca va, ca va Alice, calme toi, je viens juste de virer Tanya qui était ici même il y a quelques minutes en train de tailler une pipe à un client !

- QUOI ?

- Oui, t'inquiète, je l'ai massacrée on verra ça demain avec elle, retournes-y !

Sur ce, la soirée prit fin, j'étais exténuée mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce que m'avait dit cet homme de la tête, j'étais à la fois excitée, flattée et en colère qu'il puisse être aussi arrogant et sûr de lui ! Un homme aussi beau mais aussi con. Hum... Dommage ! Mais je me demandai s'il allait vraiment revenir comme il l'avait dit, et à ce moment-là serais-je aussi forte que ce soir ? (N/B : Il est difficile de rester forte face à pareil Apollon *sifflote*) (N/Al' : Si si moi j'y arrive !) (N/B : On y croit Al' ! mdr)

Je pénétrai chez moi, me déshabillai à la hâte sur le chemin de la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain. Je sentis mon corps se détendre sous l'effet de l'eau chaude. Mon esprit vagabonda à nouveau vers lui !

Je commencer à avoir froid, n'ayant même pas remarqué que cela faisait trop longtemps que je me trouvais dans le bain ! Je sortis, puis partis me coucher ! J'étais bien dans mon lit, l'air du climatiseur me calmait de la chaleur de mon corps qui était à un état d'excitation élevé depuis ma rencontre avec cet inconnu ! Puis doucement, je m'endormis…

J'étais derrière le bar quand deux mains frôlèrent mes cuisses en remontant vers mon intimité. Je reposai ma tète sur son épaule, me laissant aller sous la sensation de douceur que me procurait ce toucher.

Je me retournai pour faire face à un regard noirci par le désir ! Me sentant au summum de mon excitation, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je me laissai aller à la découverte de son corps.

Je fis glisser mes mains derrière sa nuque puis descendis lentement vers son torse. J'agrippai alors le bas de son polo pour le relever et révéler devant mes yeux le plus beau des torses.

Je découvris un V à vous faire fantasmer pendant des heures et un buste dessiné par les dieux eux-mêmes tellement il était parfait ! Me mordant la lèvre de désir, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa d'une manière chaude et sauvage !

Je me laissai aller à lui complètement ! Ses mains descendirent agripper mes fesses, tout en me portant je le vis se diriger vers la réserve ! Il allait tenir ses promesses ! Il me laissa redescendre sur mes pieds, déboutonna son jean, et l'enleva en même temps que son boxer.

Il regarda alors son sexe en érection et commença à se caresser devant moi ! Je n'en pouvais plus mais je voulais le laisser me guider alors je le regardai avec envie et frustration !

« _Tu vas me laisser me branler ? Suce-moi maintenant » _Me dit-il avec autorité, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire exécuter sur le champ avec option mouillage de culotte ! Je me mis alors à le caresser doucement, puis à lécher son membre durci sur toute sa longueur, jouant avec son bout et mes dents, je le sentis se tendre au moment de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche et débuter mes va-et-vient !

J'accélérai alors, quand il agrippa mes cheveux pour prendre le contrôle. Je le regardai dans les yeux et continuai, tout en gémissant, la meilleure fellation de ma vie. Il était tout, bon et dur. Puis après quelques minutes, je le sentis vibrer sur ma langue enroulée et en quelques jets, il se déversa dans ma bouche.

Je pris le temps de le nettoyer quand tout à coup, je vis Tanya entrer dans la pièce, elle était nue ! J'étais toujours à genoux quand il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire, puis il me regarda à mon tour en rigolant ! Il attrapa Tanya et la baisa devant moi contre la porte de la réserve ! Je me relevai pour... BZZZZ BZZZZZ

Hein, quoi ? (N/B : Oh la haine, n'empêche !)

Je me réveillai haletante et transpirante ! C'était un rêve, je laissai mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal avant de décrocher ce putain de portable !

- OUI ?

- Bonjour M'man !

- Oh, salut ma puce, comment vas-tu ? Il y a un problème ? Où est ton père ?

- Du calme maman, tout va bien, je peux te téléphoner juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles, non ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais tous les jours donc permets-moi d'être surprise !

- Ahahahaha, non sérieusement, je voulais ta permission d'aller à la plage avec des copines etquelquescopains aujourd'hui. Papa est ok mais il veut ton accord aussi ! (N/B : Vraiment cool papa Jake ! Peut-être trop ! lol)

- Ma chérie, tu sais je viens de me réveiller, _dis-je en_ _bâillant exagérément,_ je n'ai pas compris, avec qui vas-tu à la plage ?

_Elle me rappelle moi à son âge, c'est mignon. _

- Tu as bien compris maman ! S'il te plait ! De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas je ne fréquente aucun d'eux ! Alors ?

- Ok ma puce mais promets-moi d'être sage !

- Promis, merci maman t'es géniale ! Je te laisse, on y va !

- Bisous à demain !

Bon au moins elle m'a demandé l'autorisation.

Ce rêve, comment devais-je l'interpréter ? Un fantasme au début et un cauchemar à la fin ? Une punition pour l'avoir engueulé hier, un signe me disant _« t'aurais pas dû refuser ses avances, t'aurais pu être avec lui cette nuit à la place de Tanya ! »_ Bon, je vais me prendre une douche ! Froide !

J'appelle Alice et Rose, et on se retrouve sur une plage privée pour boire un cocktail bien frais avant la soirée !

- Salut les filles !

- Hey, t'as une mine affreuse ! Mauvaise nuit ? Demanda_ Alice_.

- Mauvais rêve !

- En rapport avec l'inconnu d'hier ? _S__'__enquit Rose_.

- Les filles, je ne comprends pas, il m'excite et me répugne en même temps !

- Ahahahaha ! Moi s'il m'avait fait du rentre dedans comme à toi hier, je serai avec lui ce matin en train de me faire prendre et pas ici avec vous ! _S__'__esclaffa Rose mais elle s'arrêta en voyant mon regard._

Je leur racontai alors mon rêve, la sensation que j'avais eue lorsqu'il m'avait parlé.

- Tu as des remords ? _Dit Alice. _

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'aurais dû me laisser simplement aller et prendre mon pied !

- Tu réfléchis trop, ce mec te voit en train de me rouler une pelle, il en bande tellement qu'il a envie de toi ! Il te drague peut-être un peu trop cash, mais c'était l'ambiance de la boîte hier soir ! _Rétorqua Rosalie._

- C'est vrai, je dois me lâcher !

On décida d'aller au club, ce soir c'est soirée Beach, maillot de bain obligatoire. Et j'ai décidé de me lâcher, donc pas de seulement rouler des pelles à Rosie ! On arrive au club, la préparation est en train de se faire, on laisse les même cages, on ajoute du sable au sol, des palmiers et des transats. On allume la clim au niveau minimum pour laisser la chaleur du soleil un maximum. Les écrans plasma passeront des clips d'été chauds et limite érotiques.

Nos tenues sont étudiées. Rose arbore un bikini rouge en imitation croco, Alice un bikini jaune imitation serpent et moi un bleu imitation écailles de sirène. Et chaussures à talons en plexiglass pour nous trois.

Tanya ne se présente pas ce soir, heureusement que Rose appelle rapidement Jessica une ancienne danseuse qui est devenue chorégraphe pro. Tanya ne perd rien pour attendre !

Les clients se bousculent, j'ai même l'impression qu'il y aura plus de monde qu'hier, les filles sont en mode chaudasses et les hommes en mode chasseurs ! Nos serveurs se font accoster toutes les deux minutes et pas seulement pour des commandes, quant aux danseuses heureusement que les cages les protègent ! Les filles et moi sommes mortes de rire en regardant l'ambiance du bar et commençons notre premier show de la soirée sur la musique de Chocolaté Puma Sexy Girl !

Allez, Rose et moi montons sur le bar pendant qu'Alice travaille les cocktails avec des lancers de bouteilles, glaçons et autres récipients.

Je m'applique à mettre du sel sur la naissance de la poitrine de Rose qui se cambre en arrière avec une tranche de citron sur ses lèvres, je le lèche sensuellement, bois d'un trait le verre de vodka puis croque dans le citron sauvagement. Rosalie vient alors rattraper avec sa langue le jus qui s'est échappé sur ma gorge ! Ce qui a pour effet de faire hurler les hommes de la salle. Nous éclatons de rire puis je détache doucement mes cheveux, quand Rosalie commence un déhanchement plus que chaud, je l'imite et nous attrapons nos chevilles avec nos mains et remontons en nous caressant sans honte, passant doucement par le centre remontant sur les côtés de nos poitrines en secouant notre bassin, les genoux légèrement pliés !

Derrière nous, Alice nous a préparé deux seaux d'eau, que nous nous dépêchons de lancer l'une sur l'autre, mortes de rire, puis nous collons nos corps mouillés en appelant Embry et Paul à nous rejoindre ! Les hommes montent alors, Embry agrippe ma jambe la plaquant contre lui, me faisant me cambrer en arrière, Alice verse de la tequila sur ma poitrine qu'il se presse de lécher et là, la foule est en délire ! La chanson se termine sur un baiser chaud entre Rosie et moi, puis elle et Alice ! (N/B : Ah bah, ça se dévergonde sévère par ici ! lol)

De retour derrière le bar, je me reconcentre sur les commandes, quand Embry me rejoint et me glisse a l'oreille.

- Heu... Bella, Tanya est là !

- QUOI ? Où ça ?

Il lance un regard vers la piste et là, je vois LE mec de mes rêves en train de se déhancher avec Tanya sur la piste de danse et c'est limite s'il la baise pas devant tout le monde !

Je prends quand même le temps d'observer son dos, ses muscles qui se contractent sur ses mouvements, ses fesses bougeant sur le rythme sensuel de « Sexual Tango. »

Reprenant mes esprits, je ne fais pas attention au fait qu'il me regarde, ayant visiblement changé de place avec Tanya qui est désormais dos à moi. Il lui embrasse le cou en me regardant puis me sourit avant d'embrasser Tanya bien à ma vue. Mais que veut-il, je ne comprends pas.

- Bella, on la laisse sur la piste alors qu'elle nous a plantées ce soir ? Me demande Rose.

- Tu as vu ce que le mec vient de me faire, il veut jouer avec moi je fais quoi ?

- Ecoute, apparemment il a mal pris ton refus et veut te faire craquer, joue son jeu !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Fais le bander au point que ça en devienne douloureux puis laisse-le en plan ! (N/B : Mdr ! « Opération béquille » lancée !) (N/Al' : Moi je veux bien essayer aussi !)

- Humm mmh pas mal !

Je regarde à nouveau la piste en préparant un Mojito, je croise son regard lui fais signe de tête de me suivre, avec le plus sexy des clins d'œil possible !

Je me dirige vers la réserve je sais qu'il a compris où je veux aller.

- Je savais que tu craquerais mais pas aussi facilement ! Me dit-il.

- Qui t'as dit que ce serait facile ? _Je le contournai pour fermer la réserve à clé._

- Allons, allons que fais-tu ici avec moi dans ce cas ?

- Pour tout te dire, j'ai aimé regarder Tanya te sucer et je me demandais comment ça pouvait être ! _Je commençai à me coller à son dos et lui mordillai l'oreille._

- Oui mais tu m'as coupé dans mon élan hier alors j'ai hâte d'avoir ma queue dans ta bouche ! (N/B : Quelle arrogance ! Miam)

- Humm mais que me donneras-tu en échange _? Je le contournai me mettant face à lui, écartant légèrement les jambes dénouant le haut de mon maillot._

- Si tu commences si vite, je ne sais pas si nous allons avoir le temps pour une fellation, je pense qu'à une seule chose tout de suite c'est à te défoncer et te faire crier _! Il attrape alors un de mes seins pendant que mes mains descendent caresser sa queue._

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois et ce que tu entends ? Par contre à partir de maintenant tu t'assois et tu te laisses faire.

Je le regarde s'asseoir avec un sourire provocateur je commence à me déhancher sensuellement, tout en me caressant la poitrine. J'imagine ses mains sur moi, torturant mes tétons, le plaisir me fait gémir et je vois que ça l'excite puisqu'il se caresse à travers son maillot.

- NON, tu ne te touches pas, JE m'occupe de ton plaisir !

Je commence à descendre doucement vers mon centre pour caresser mon clitoris, je savoure le regard qu'il me lance, et ça me donne confiance.

Je m'assois à même le sol écartant bien les jambes pour qu'il ait une bonne vue sur ma chatte trempée de désir, puis y glisse directement deux doigts en le regardant dans les yeux. Je me baise carrément avec ma main, tandis que l'autre taquine mes seins.

Je le vois tenir fortement la planche sous lui, gémissant et se mordant les lèvres. Mon orgasme ne tarde pas à arriver, mon corps explosant, je crie sans honte mon plaisir. Le regardant, je lèche sans gêne mes doigts, en me relevant. Je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse pour qu'il puisse au moins me goûter et ne pas le laisser complètement sur sa faim. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre puis me retourne :

- Je ne t'ai pas sucé dans cette réserve mais c'était facile tu avais raison j'ai eu le meilleur orgasme de ma vie avec MES doigts ! Merci. (N/Al' : Quelle s***** ! lol) (N/B : C'est clair, mais il l'a cherchée ! XD)

Sur cette phrase, je le laissai avec sa trique et son air con sur le visage. Je rattachai rapidement le haut de mon maillot puis me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour me rafraichir.

Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai plaquée contre celle-ci, laissant échapper un cri de surprise... (N/B : Aaaaah ! Veux la suite !) (N/Al' : Moi aussi je veux la suite !)


	3. tel mere tel fille

Coucou à toutes (tous),

Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews et surtout pour vos encouragements. Merci de me suivre, alors je sais que je ne poste pas chaque semaine et sûrement pas aussi rapidement que vous le souhaiteriez et je m'en excuse

Je remercie Maru-chan8 qui m'aide pour tout ce qui est mise en page, correction et plus si besoin ! Ainsi que des charmants petits commentaires (N/B : Mais je t'en prie ma belle ^^)

Je voulais aussi souhaite bonne chance et du courage aux jeunes étudiants qui passe des exams en ce moment ou qui vont y passer )

Je remercie aussi mes copines du groupe « The Dark lemon »

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je compte sur vous pour une petite review ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM !

* * *

_Sur cette phrase, je le laissai avec sa trique et son air con sur le visage. Je rattachai rapidement le haut de mon maillot puis me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour me rafraichir._

_Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai plaquée contre celle-ci, laissant échapper un cri de surprise..._

* * *

Il était là, devant moi, encore plus beau quand il est frustré ! Il attrapa mes mains, les plaquant au dessus de ma tète, il se colla à moi, je pouvais clairement sentir son érection, puis il me dit à l'oreille :

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais abandonner après ce que tu viens de me faire ? Mais dommage, j'en suis encore plus excité ! (N/B : Tu m'étonnes ! lol)

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'assit sur le rebord en marbre du lavabo. Je ne pouvais rien dire j'étais bien trop excitée et je voulais qu'il me prenne de suite !

Au lieu de ça, il plia mes jambes pour les reposer aussi sur le rebord après avoir enlevé le bas de mon maillot. Son visage s'approcha de mon sexe dégoulinant de plaisir, sa langue vint titiller mon clitoris gonflé et le plaisir était tel que je fermai les yeux.

Il le suçait, le mordillait avec délice m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Il y ajouta alors un doigt puis deux, augmentant le rythme de ses pénétrations, me donnant à chaque coup encore plus de plaisir, son autre main vint torturer mes tétons durcis par l'excitation, et l'orgasme arriva. Mon corps se contracta et je ne sais pour quelle raison, je ressentis un vide entre mes jambes. Je baissai la tête, je le vis en train de lécher ses doigts en souriant puis il me dit :

- Un partout ! Bon, je vais retrouver Tanya qu'elle termine ce que tu as commencé. (N/B : J'allais dire un partout, balle au centre mais il vient de remettre un point XD)

Là-dessus, il quitta la pièce, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer ! L'arroseur arrosé et si je pouvais me permettre j'étais trempée ! Je me rafraîchis rapidement, me rhabillai, puis retournai derrière le bar. Les filles faisaient le second show. Je les laissai terminer puis, ignorant les commentaires de Rose, servis les commandes aux clients.

La soirée se terminait difficilement pour moi, j'étais frustrée et je n'arrivais pas de me sortir de la tête qu'il était, en ce moment, en train de sauter Tanya ! Mais pourquoi, il ne m'appartenait pas ? Ce jeu avait assez duré, la prochaine fois, il ne m'échapperait pas !

- Hey Belly ? M'appela Rose.

- Oui Rose ?

- Comment ça s'est passé avec l'Apollon ?

Je leur racontai alors toute l'histoire, bien sûr non sans recevoir des « oh ! », « et ? » et « Ahahahah » !

La nuit fut difficile et le réveil, douloureux !

Ma fille revenait demain de son weekend, après les cours. Jacob insistait pour l'amener au collège les lundi matins « pour rendre sa fille fière d'avoir un papa aussi beau » comme il disait !

Je trainai devant la télé attendant l'heure d'aller bosser. Ce soir serait une soirée normale, pas de thèmes, des shows seulement si on en a l'envie donc pas de stress ou de dépenses d'énergie supplémentaires. (N/B : Ca c'est une bonne chose ^^)

Rien d'intéressant à la télé, bien que je n'y fasse pas vraiment attention, puisque je me demandais si IL viendrait ce soir ? Me ferait-il encore des avances ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Serai-je un coup d'un soir ? Pffff bien sûr !

L'heure arriva rapidement, Alice passa me chercher et nous arrivâmes au club ! Tout le monde était déjà en place.

Derrière mon bar, je me laissai aller au rythme de la musique, pas mal de monde pour un dimanche soir, c'était cool !

Puis, mon cœur rata un battement quand je le vis s'approcher de moi, avec un sourire plus que sexy... carrément hot !

S'accoudant au bar et ne lâchant pas mon regard, il me tendit une main. J'y glissai la mienne, il y déposa un baiser.

- Et s'y on recommençait du début, toi et moi ?

- Heu… oui pourquoi pas !

J'étais intimidée par ce nouveau personnage.

- Bien, je m'appelle Edward et toi ? (N/B : Je le savais ! *danse de la victoire*)

- Bella, mais excuse-moi, je dois servir les clients !

- Oh, je t'en prie j'ai toute la soirée et j'espère même la nuit pour toi !

Il y ajouta un super clin d'œil qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir !

Et effectivement, il resta toute la soirée à boire au bar en me regardant. Quand la boîte commença à se vider je n'en pouvais plus, je devais l'avoir avec moi dans mon lit. Cette nuit !

Les filles me dirent d'en profiter et de partir maintenant, elles s'occuperaient de la fermeture. Sans perdre de temps, j'attrapai mon sac, attrapai sa main et le trainai à ma suite en rigolant. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur le trajet, nous étions dans sa voiture. Je le taquinai en caressant sa cuisse, puis sa bosse bien dessinée à travers son jean.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, je sautai de sa voiture, ouvris la porte et courus dans les escaliers. Edward, à ma poursuite, me plaqua alors contre la porte, m'embrassa et caressa ma poitrine. Sous mes gémissements, il me laissa attraper la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

- Où est ta chambre ? _Me demanda-t-il en me portant, ses mains sur mes fesses ! _(N/B : Je sens qu'il va faire chaud ! lol)

- Tout droit !

- Humm Bella, je ne tiens plus, tu as trop joué avec moi, je ne vais pas être doux, du moins pas de suite !

- Prends-moi !

Il m'allongea alors sur le lit, me regardant avec des yeux noirs de désir. Il entreprit de me déshabiller, je me retrouvai à présent en string noir devant lui. Il se déshabilla à son tour, très très rapidement, me rejoignant dans le lit, il s'allongea à mes côtés.

Il caressa ma poitrine, me léchant le cou en même temps que sa main qui entamait une descente vers mon intimité humide de plaisir. Et sans que je m'y attende, il glissa directement 2 doigts en moi. N'en pouvant plus, je me mouvais à ce contact, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Il se mit alors sur moi et me pénétra fortement, sans douceur comme il l'avait dit. Son sexe me remplissait totalement, il me complétait et me satisfaisait. Nous arrivâmes ensemble à l'orgasme, qui fut fort et bruyant.

La nuit fut rythmée de nos ébats sexuels qui je dois avouer étaient tous plus meilleurs les uns que les autres. Nous avions visité l'appartement : cuisine, salle de bain, salon, terrasse. Je m'endormis au lever du soleil dans les bras du plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu et du meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais connu.

J'ouvris un œil quelques heures plus tard, avec un sentiment de bien-être. Lundi, une nouvelle semaine qui commençait bien. Lundi ? Merde. Je regarde le réveil, 8H30, j'allais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous. Je me retournai, tiens personne. Je me levai, cherchai dans l'appartement, aucunes traces d'Edward, pas de mot, de numéro de téléphone, rien. Comme si cette nuit était un rêve ! J'étais déçue mais je m'y attendais, qu'est ce que je croyais : le mariage ? Pff allez, vite une douche, j'étais en retard.

En sortant de la douche, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Tiens, qui pouvait être là, à cette heure ? (N/B : Euh... pas 36 solutions ! XD)

- Vanessa, ma chérie ! Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

- Bonjour maman chérie ! Non mon prof est absent ! D'ailleurs, la CPE te dit que ton rendez-vous est annulé, il est malade !

- Ouf, je suis crevée et j'étais à la bourre. Un petit déj' ?

- Oui. J'aimerais te parler maman ?

- Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir, je prépare le café !

- Merci, en fait ce n'est pas un sujet facile, s'il te plait j'ai besoin que tu sois patiente et que tu m'écoutes !

- Vas-y ma puce, je t'écoute !

- Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de te parler de ça, mais je sais que tu es la seule qui puisse me conseiller sans me juger, je sais tu es ma mère mais je pense que ce que je vais te dire va te choquer, pourtant je pense que tu m'aideras.

- Oui.

- Je suis amoureuse, maman !

- Mais ma puce c'est super, pourquoi cela te parait-il mal ?

- C'est un homme !

- Donc tu es déçue de ne pas être lesbienne ? Excuse moi ma puce mais je suis plutôt rassurée ! (N/B : Mdr Bella, un homme pas un garçon de son âge ! XD)

- Non maman, arrête tu ne comprends pas, c'est un adulte, je pense qu'il a ton âge. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait rien de mes sentiments, ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque, mais je l'aime ! Je rêve de lui, je pense à lui tout le temps, je le trouve si parfait : beau, intelligent, drôle…

- Hum… ma chérie, écoute moi. Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant, tu sais toute jeune fille un jour, trouve chez un homme l'image de la perfection masculine, et donc éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Ce que j'aurais trouvé inquiétant, c'est que tu aies une relation avec lui ! Ce n'est pas le cas et j'espère que tu as conscience que ça ne le sera jamais.

- Oui bien sûr, mais j'avais besoin de me confier.

Après cette discussion, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter. Devais-je la surveiller, la laisser s'exprimer ou l'aider à passer à autre chose ? En attendant je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Elle repartit à l'école en début d'après midi et Alice vint alors me rejoindre avec Jazz, pour un thé vers les 15h. Rose était toujours occupée avec ses mecs et venait rarement à l'appart.

Jazz partit directement s'affaler sur le canapé, mater la chaîne de sport et Alice et moi nous installâmes sur la terrasse au soleil !

- Bon alors, raconte-moi ta nuit !

- Alice, ce que tu peux être curieuse. (N/B : Non pas son genre ! lol)

- S'il te plait, Bells ne fait pas ta prude, ce type doit être un super coup !

- Alice, je vous entends ! _Cria jazz du salon._

- Oh, ça va toi, alors raconte-moi, _dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains !_

- Eh ben nous sommes rentrés, et comme des bêtes nous avons fait l'amour, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, puis au réveil j'étais seule.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, il a dû partir ce matin quand je me suis endormie, pas de message, pas de numéro, rien !

- Oh ma puce, tu es déçue ?

- Bin je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas non plus au grand amour, mais bon sang Alice, ça a été le meilleur coup de ma vie et tu as vu comme il est canon, ben imagine le reste !

- Ouais, je n'ose même pas imaginer.

- Enfin, de toute manière c'est fait, j'ai aimé et puis la vie continue. Oh et attends Ness est rentrée ce matin, tu ne sais pas la dernière. (N/B : Mais quelles commères ! mdr)

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?

- Bin elle est amoureuse, mais attends d'un homme de mon âge !

- Malheur, tu ne peux pas laisser notre petite puce avoir une relation avec un homme, c'est malsain !

- Calme-toi, je n'ai rien eu à approuver, elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et que cet homme n'était pas au courant. Je vais simplement la surveiller de près !

Sur ce, l'heure tournait. Vanessa rentra de ses cours, salua Alice et se posa devant la télé avec son parrain.

Elle avait ce lien avec lui, ils ne parlaient pas, elle restait assise à ses côté, regardait un film ou jouait à un jeu. Elle disait qu'être avec lui, c'était comme être sur une plage déserte, avec le calme et le repos.

Il la détendait, faut dire qu'avec son tempérament de feu elle avait besoin de se détendre. Jazz aussi aimait la présence de Ness, il l'aidait dans ses études, il la conseillait dans certains de ses choix, l'encourageait dans ses rêves. (N/B : Moi aussi veux un Jazz !)

Comme un grand frère. Et j'étais ravie de cette entente, même si parfois jalouse.

Avec Rose, Vanessa parlait garçons et mode. Je me rappelle, il y a un mois, Rose avait décrété qu'il fallait que Ness passe à l'épilation intégrale car sur la plage cet été, ce serait bikini !

Le choc pour moi, non pas que je ne veuille pas que ma fille se trouve belle et soit à l'aise dans son corps, mais elle a 15 ans ! Je n'étais pas prête à voir des garçons tourner autour d'elle. Je la voyais se transformer en femme et je ne pouvais rien y faire, même si j'aimerais bien retrouver ma petite fille innocente.

Nous avons tous diné ensemble, puis Alice et jazz rentrèrent chez eux. Ness fila sous sa douche, bien sûr je m'occupai seule du rangement ! Elle alla se coucher peu après, je m'installai alors sur le canapé et regardai un film à la tv.

- Maman ? Maman ?

- Hummmmm...

- Réveille-toi, tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, tiens ton téléphone sonne !

- Hum, Allo ?

- Bonjour, Mme Swan ?

- Oui ?

- Décidément, je vous réveille tôt en ce moment ! Je suis Mr Cullen, le prof de Vanessa !

- Oh oui bonjour désolée, je travaille la nuit alors le matin je dors assez tard, vous êtes rétabli ?

- Oh oui désolé, j'ai eu un souci d'ordre privé et je n'ai pas pu faire cours hier, veuillez m'excuser.

- Je vous en prie, et donc, que me vaut cet appel ?

- Je souhaite toujours vous rencontrer, êtes-vous libre cet après-midi ? Disons vers 14h ?

- Eh bien, oui pourquoi pas. Rendez-vous au collège ?

- Oui, je vous attendrai dans ma salle de cours, Vanessa vous attendra dans le hall et vous accompagnera !

- Très bien à tout à l'heure Mr !

- Au revoir.

Cette voix ? Un doux ténor, une pointe sexy ? J'avais l'impression de la connaitre !

Bon, il était temps de me lever, je pris un café serré et m'activai sur le ménage ! Je préparai le repas, une salade niçoise simple. (N/B : Nostalgique ma belle ?)

Midi. Je pris une bonne douche qui m'aida à me détendre, j'avais les muscles tout endoloris avec cette nuit hors de mon lit. Je me préparai et enfilai un jean slim noir, des escarpins noirs et un chemisier bleu. Queue de cheval, maquillage et hop, je filai à mon rendez-vous !

Devant le collège, j'aperçus Vanessa, qui tournait en rond, la tête baissée. Serait-elle inquiète ?

- Maman ! Tu es pile à l'heure !

- Salut ma puce, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Si, mais je stresse un peu !

- Pourquoi, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Ecoute, tu te rappelles je t'ai dit être amoureuse d'un homme ?

- Oui mais ?

- Eh bien, c'est mon prof, Mr Cullen ! (N/B : Ca aussi je m'en doutais ! XD)

- QUOI ? Mais tu ne me le dis que maintenant ! Il est au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il veut me voir ?

- Je crois. _Dit-elle, peinée._

- Bon, je vais aller écouter ce monsieur, et suite à cet entretien on en reparlera !

Elle nous dirigea vers un long couloir, toujours la tête baissée. Je la comprenais, enfin d'un côté. Elle s'arrêta devant une salle, tapa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Ce que je vis devant moi me laissa plus que sous le choc !

- EDWARD ? (N/B : J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire ! mdrrrrr ah et Ness aussi lol ca va chier des bulles XD)

* * *

Et voili voilou ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? voulez vous un PDV EDWARD ?


	4. premier chagrin damour

Coucou à toutes (tous),

J'ai adoré chacunes de vos reviews, j'ai essayé de répondre à certaines mais ce n'est pas facile ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Vous trouverez bien sûr un pdv d'Edward et la fameuse rencontre avec Vanessa !

Je remercie toujours Maru-chan8 _(N/B : Je t'en prie ^^)_

Je voulais aussi souhaiter bonne chance et bon courage aux jeunes étudiants qui passent des exams en ce moment ou qui vont y passer ) _(N/B : Merci on en a besoin)_

Je remercie aussi mes copines du groupe « The Dark lemon »

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je compte sur vous pour une petite review ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM !

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Elle nous dirigea vers un long couloir, toujours la tête baissée. Je la comprenais, enfin d'un côté. Elle s'arrêta devant une salle, tapa à la porte et l'ouvrit. _

_Ce que je vis devant moi me laissa plus que sous le choc !_

_-__EDWARD ? _

* * *

**PDV Edward :**

J'avais suivi Emmett ce soir-là.

Il voulait absolument aller au Moonlight, LE club le plus branché de NY. _(N/B : J__'__aime ce nom lol)_

J'étais chaud, de l'alcool, des filles, une super ambiance et des barmaids de folies.

Ce soir-là, je l'ai vue, derrière son bar, une brune mi-femme mi-enfant, petite mais super bien foutue et chaude ! Elle venait de faire un show super sexy et quand elle a roulé une pelle à sa copine, j'ai de suite bandé. _(N/B : Etonnant ! XD)_

Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant !

Je suis divorcé depuis un an et depuis, je saute tous les soirs une nouvelle fille. Et je compte bien me faire celle-là.

Pauvre Emmett, la petite et la blonde l'ont attrapé et aspergé d'alcool ! Mais la blonde à l'air de bien en profiter !

Bon, je passe à l'attaque ! Mais avec elle ça va pas être facile, je le sens !

Oh putain, elle vient de me remballer ! Je n'y crois pas, moi Edward Cullen ! Ca m'était jamais arrivé. _(N/B : Il faut un début à tout ! mdr)_

Bon, elle est où la danseuse blonde, ah la voilà ! Hop, elle a compris de suite, elle m'amène dans la réserve et commence à me sucer. Hum... pas mal mais elle s'arrête brusquement et regarde derrière moi.

Ah mince, la brunette qui gueule, elle n'est pas contente. Ah, j'apprends que c'est la propriétaire, cool !

Je lui glisse un petit pic en sortant qui la laisse sans voix. Je ramène Tanya chez moi, elle suce bien, mais niveau baise j'ai déjà eu mieux. Après l'avoir sautée deux fois, je lui demande de rentrer chez elle. Elle me demande de l'accompagner le lendemain au club, bien sûr j'accepte pour revoir brunette.

Merde, j'ai rarement eu envie de sauter une fille à ce point mais elle m'a remballé, je suis en mode chasseur !

Je dors la moitié de la journée, je rejoins Em' chez lui après m'être préparé et on rejoint la bimbo Tanya devant le club.

On nous laisse rentrer de suite, elle me traine de suite sur la piste et là, je croise le regard chocolat, elle m'observe ! Je veux voir si elle réagit au baiser que je fais à Tanya, tiens oui elle a l'air ennuyé !

Elle est bandante ce soir dans son maillot bleu. Moi, j'ai mis un simple bermuda, mais elle a l'air d'apprécier mon corps, c'est déjà un bon point. _(N/B : Tu m__'__étonnes y a pas grand-chose à jeter ! lol)_

Ah, elle me fait signe de la suivre ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile, je largue Tanya qui dance déjà avec un autre mec.

Je la rejoins à la réserve, elle me chauffe à fond. Elle vient de se donner un orgasme avec ses doigts juste devant moi ! Oh putain, elle est trop bonne.

Quoi ? Elle me laisse en plan ?

Je la rattrape, et joue son jeu avec le meilleur cuni que j'ai pu faire ! Elle a un gout incroyable, doux et fruité.

Quand je sens son orgasme arriver, je stoppe et me barre ! Elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'attaque ! En tout cas, elle renforce mon besoin de la baiser car oui, ça devient un besoin !

Je rejoins Em'qui discute avec la blonde derrière le bar, je lui dis rapidement que je rentre chez moi !

Je ne préviens pas Tanya, qui de toute manière a l'air de s'éclater sans moi. Je passe une nuit blanche, je tourne et retourne dans mon lit en pensant à elle, à ses yeux, ses seins, ses longues jambes… _(N/B : Obsédé ? ^^)_

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, jamais depuis mon divorce je n'ai pensé à une femme de cette façon ! Je veux dire d'habitude, je les saute et j'en parle plus ! Mais ce jeu qui s'est instauré entre nous m'excite.

Je passe la journée au bord de la piscine chez mes parents. C'est dimanche et comme tous les dimanches c'est repas chez Maman et Papa. Tiens Em' ne vient pas, il a dû conclure avec la blonde !

Le soir, je suis assez partagé, j'y retourne ou pas ? Je ne sors pas habituellement le dimanche soir car je reprends les cours le lundi. Je suis prof de musique dans un collège et en plus j'ai un rdv parents-prof à la première heure demain.

Bon, j'y retourne mais je vais la jouer plus gentleman puisque le mode pervers sexuel ne marche pas avec elle !

Quand j'arrive, je la regarde se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique. Elle est douée et sensuelle !

Je me présente, et lui fais comprendre que je la veux avec moi cette nuit.

Vers la fin de la soirée, deux bières et un mojito plus tard, elle attrape ma main et me dirige dans son appart.

J'ai terriblement envie d'elle, nous le faisons tout le reste de la nuit et c'est juste waouh ! La meilleure baise de ma vie ! Elle s'endort contre moi au lever du soleil.

C'est la première fois qu'une femme s'endort avec moi après une nuit de baise.

Edward, reprends-toi ! Je me lève rapidement, me rhabille et quitte son appart. Je me suis juré de ne jamais re-fréquenter une femme, après avoir trouvé Jane en train de se faire monter par Demetri mon pote de fac !

Depuis, j'ai eu un divorce douloureux. A 34 ans, je me retrouve de nouveau célibataire, sans enfants et sans attache. Ce qui me convient parfaitement !

Merde, je suis trop crevé pour aller en cours, j'annule mes cours et mon rdv par la même occasion ! _(N/B : C__'__est pas bien ça ! Vilain garçon ^^)_

Je passe la journée à dormir. Au réveil, je prends un bon bain et commande chinois. Je joue un peu de piano pour me détendre et je prépare mes cours pour le lendemain.

Je me cale devant un bon dvd et m'endors sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, j'arrive au collège vers 8H00, mon premier cours débute dans une heure. Vers les 8H45, j'appelle la mère d'une de mes élèves, celle avec qui j'avais rendez-vous hier.

Sa fille a une attitude bizarre et elle est souvent absente. Quand elle a cours avec moi, elle est au fond de la classe, ne participe pas, ne pose jamais de questions et évite constamment les miennes. Et ce n'est pas ma meilleure élève ! Je dois voir avec sa mère les raisons, car la musique n'est pas un cours obligatoire, donc pourquoi s'est-elle inscrite ?

Bref, je la réveille encore, mais elle me dit qu'elle bosse la nuit c'est pour ça ! _(N/B : Ceci explique cela ! lol)_

Je conviens d'un rendez-vous l'après-midi même, au moins ce sera fait !

Je déjeune avec mes collègues le midi à la cafeteria, en salle des profs. 14H arrive, je suis dans ma classe, je l'attends.

On frappe puis la porte s'ouvre et j'entends :

- EDWARD ?

* * *

**PDV Bella :**

Je n'y crois pas ! Devant moi se trouve le prof de ma fille, qui soit dit en passant est l'homme dont elle est folle amoureuse, mais aussi l'homme qui m'a fait vivre la plus belle nuit de ma vie, et avec lequel j'aurais volontiers recommencé !

Comment devais-je réagir ? J'étais censé dire quoi ? Oh putain, dans quelle merde je me suis mise ! _(N/B : J__'__avoue ! En même temps, tu pouvais pas savoir !)_

- Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ah Vanessa, ta mère n'a pas pu se libérer, tu es venue avec ta grande sœur ! Très bien, entrez.

- Grande sœur ? Non monsieur Cullen. Je vous présente ma maman : Isabella Swan mais vous vous connaissez apparemment ! _Dit ma fille d'un ton sec et un regard noir. _

Quoi, elle a déjà compris ? Elle est jalouse ?

- Ta mère ? _Répondis Edward. _

Bon je dois intervenir !

- Oui sa mère ! Vanessa, attends-moi dans la voiture s'il te plait, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

- Très bien. _Me dit-elle en soupirant. (N/B : Oups ! C__'__est pas la joie :s)_

Bon maintenant, j'attends qu'il parle.

- Bon ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout ! _Me dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. _

Du calme Bella ce n'est pas le moment !

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ? Sauter la mère d'une de tes élèves ? La laisser en plan au petit matin sans un mot _? _

Merde, je viens de dire ça à voix haute ?

- Oula Bella, on ne s'est jamais rien promis toi et moi premièrement, et deuxièmement les mères de mes élèves ne te ressemblent vraiment pas _! _

Et ça le fait rire.

- A quoi ressemble une mère pour toi ?

- Ben, elle se met pas à moitié à poil sur un bar, roulant des pelles à des femmes, ne se fait pas lécher dans des toilettes par un inconnu pour après se faire baiser dans toutes les positions par ce dernier chez elle !

PAF ! Quel connard ! Je viens de lui administrer une gifle magistrale ! _(N/B : Il l__'__a pas volée celle-là ! mdr)_

- Comment oses-tu me juger ? Et toi connard, tu ne ressembles pas non plus au stéréotype du prof parfait !

- Bon écoute, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, on parle de ta fille ou tu préfères réaliser un autre de mes fantasmes en te laissant sauter sur mon bureau ?

- Espèce de connard arrogant ! Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras ! J'enlève Vanessa de ton cours et ne t'avise plus jamais de revenir au club ! _(N/B : Ne jamais dire jamais ! *sifflote*)_

- Tu sais, tu reviendras toi-même vers moi, quant à Vanessa elle ne vient jamais en cours et le peu où elle est là, ne lui sert pas ! C'est la dernière et tu me rends service en l'enlevant de ma classe !

- Ecoute, tu peux me traiter de pute après m'avoir sauté mais ne t'avise pas de parler de cette façon de ma fille ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

PAF une deuxième pour la route et je me casse !

Je ne comprends pas comment un homme aussi beau et parfait physiquement peut être aussi arrogant et méchant ! Que vais-je dire à Vanessa. « Écoute, Maman a couché avec ton prof qui est en passant l'homme que tu aimes et je t'enlève de son cours parce qu'il a touché mon ego en m'insultant ! »

J'arrive à la voiture. Pas de Vanessa mais un mot sur le pare-brise.

- _**Maman, je suis restée dans le couloir assez de temps pour entendre votre conversation. Je n'aurais plus jamais la force de retourner en cours tellement j'ai honte. Honte de ce que tu as fait et surtout mal d'imaginer ma mère avec mon premier amour. J'ai pris un bus, je vais chez papa quelques temps. J'ai éteint mon téléphone, laisse-moi !**__ (N/B : Ouch !)_

Oh malheur ! Mon bébé, mon bébé me quitte, elle a honte de moi ! Elle ne veut plus me voir ! Je me laisse tomber au sol en pleurant. Que vais-je dire à Jacob ? Comment me faire pardonner par Ness ? Tout ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Bella que se passe-t-il, ça va ? _Me demande Edward, paniqué. (N/B : Ca a l__'__air d__'__aller ?)_

- Non ça ne va pas ! _Je me relève rouge de colère !_

- Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? _Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin._

- Mais arrête de croire que tu es le centre du monde ! Tu sais, Vanessa ma fille, je me suis battue pour lui donner une vie comme elle le mérite, j'ai accouché à 16 ans, je l'ai élevée seule, car son père finissait ses études et nous étions séparés. J'ai aujourd'hui le club le plus branché de NY, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup d'argent, j'éduque ma fille avec des principes ! Et aujourd'hui, elle a entendu tout ce que TU m'as dit ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! Elle vient de me laisser un mot où elle me dit qu'elle a honte de moi ! HONTE DE MOI A CAUSE DE TA PUTAIN DE GRANDE GUEULE ! _Je finis ma phrase en hurlant. _

- Bella, Bella ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle entendrait notre conversation, rentre chez toi retrouve-là et discutez ça va s'arranger _! Il a l'air vraiment désolé._

- Non, elle est partie vivre chez son père, elle a coupé son téléphone ! _Dis-je entre deux sanglots. _

- Ok Bella excuse-moi, tu veux bien que je t'invite à boire un verre pour discuter de Vanessa ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Tu m'invites à boire un verre et tu me consoles en me prenant en levrette ? Va te faire voir !

Sur ce, je claque la portière de ma voiture et roule jusque chez Jake. _(N/B : Ah bah ça promet pour la suite :s !)_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon, pas de lemon mais je ne veux pas non plus transformer ma fic en porno lol

Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos envies et vos idées ! )


	5. laisser le temps au temps

Coucou à toutes (tous),

Ca y est, l'été est là ! Les examens sont bientôt terminés en attente de résultats ! Je croise les doigts pour vous, et méga teuf !

Donc dans ce chapitre c'est un PDV de Vanessa et Bella.

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, je sais ça fait deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre, mais avec mes filles, mon mari et la chaleur je n'étais pas toujours dispo ou motivée ! ENFIN BREF…

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, j'essaye de répondre le plus possible.

Je vous conseille les auteures suivantes, vraiment talentueuses, chacune est particulière :

Tiftouff19

Midsum

Louise Malone

Alaiena

Marjoriie

Anzele42100

Je remercie mes copines du groupe « The Dark lemon »

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je compte sur vous pour une petite review ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM !

* * *

  
_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_**- Bella, Bella ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle entendrait notre conversation, rentre chez toi retrouve-là et discutez ça va s'arranger ! **Il a l'air vraiment désolé._

_**- Non, elle est partie vivre chez son père, elle a coupé son téléphone ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots. **_

_**- Ok Bella excuse-moi, tu veux bien que je t'invite à boire un verre pour discuter de Vanessa ?**_

_**- Tu crois quoi ? Tu m'invites à boire un verre et tu me consoles en me prenant en levrette ? Va te faire voir !**_

_Sur ce, je claque la portière de ma voiture et roule jusque chez Jake. _

* * *

**PDV Vanessa**

J'attendais maman dans le hall du collège. J'étais stressée, aujourd'hui elle avait rendez-vous avec Mr Cullen, mon prof de musique.

C'est aussi l'homme dont je suis amoureuse !

Il est d'une rare beauté, doux, gentil, intelligent et c'est un très grand musicien.

Bon ok, je ne suis pas fan de musique mais je m'étais inscrite à son cours pour le voir, l'observer et l'écouter.

Tiens voilà maman, je lui explique rapidement qui est Mr Cullen pour moi, puis je l'amène à sa rencontre.

A voir leur tête, ils se connaissent mais de où et comment ?

Mon prof appelle ma mère « Bella » et croit qu'elle est ma sœur ?

Tiens, ce n'est pas normal.

Maman me demande de l'attendre dans la voiture, je referme la porte mais reste derrière afin de savoir d'où vient ce malaise.

**« Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ? Sauter la mère d'une de tes élèves ? La laisser en plan au petit matin sans un mot ? »**

QUOI ? Ma mère et mon prof ont eu une relation !

**« Ben, elle se met pas à moitié à poil sur un bar, roulant des pelles à des femmes, ne se fait pas lécher dans des toilettes par un inconnu pour après se faire baiser dans toutes les positions par ce dernier chez elle ! »**

Oh mon dieu, il ne peut pas parler de ma mère ! Ce n'est pas ma mère dont il parle.

Je ne l'ai jamais connue avec un homme, elle est timide et réservée.

Papa me répète tout le temps à quel point ma mère est coincée comme il disait.

Ma mère a couché avec mon premier amour, les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Comment vais-je pouvoir la regarder en face avec des images d'elle et lui dans des… toilettes ?

**« Bon écoute, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, on parle de ta fille ou tu préfères réaliser un autre de mes fantasmes en te laissant sauter sur mon bureau ? »**

Ca suffit, j'en ai trop entendu, je cours dans le couloir pour m'éloigner d'eux, d'elle.

J'ai le sentiment d'étouffer, comme si l'air refuse de passer dans mes poumons, mon cœur se serre.

Je pleure de plus en plus mais silencieusement, pourtant j'ai envie de hurler.

Que dois-je faire ? Je ressens de la colère envers elle, comment peut-elle avoir fait ces choses.

Elle ne le connaissait pas apparemment, l'avait ramené chez nous, avait eu des rapports avec lui au club. J'en ai des nausées !

Je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face après tout ça, je NE VEUX PAS la voir, pas pour le moment.

En plus d'être en colère, j'ai honte !

Honte de l'opinion qu'à cet homme vis-à-vis de ma mère et il a sûrement raison, elle ne correspond pas aux autres mères.

Je lui laisse un mot sur sa voiture :

**_« Maman, je suis restée dans le couloir assez de temps pour entendre votre conversation. Je n'aurais plus jamais la force de retourner en cours tellement j'ai honte. Honte de ce que tu as fait et surtout mal d'imaginer ma mère avec mon premier amour. J'ai pris un bus, je vais chez papa quelques temps. J'ai éteint mon téléphone, laisse-moi ! »_**

Je sais que ça va lui faire du mal, mais je veux qu'elle ressente le mal que j'ai en ce moment.

Je monte dans le premier bus et en descends devant chez mon père.

Il n'est pas là, il y a que Leah. Je ne dis rien, me contente de rentrer dans ma chambre, fermer la porte et pleurer !

**PDV Bella **

J'étais dans ma voiture et mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Moi qui ai toujours protégé ma fille, je ne fréquentais jamais d'hommes ou du moins elle ne le savait pas !

Et là, il faut que j'ai LE coup de cœur pour le même homme qu'elle, qui n'est autre que son prof.

Son portable est sur répondeur, son père ne répond pas.

J'arrive devant chez lui et tape à la porte.

Leah m'ouvre, elle m'explique que Vanessa est arrivée en pleurs pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je tape à sa porte, pleure en la suppliant de m'ouvrir pour discuter mais elle refuse et me hurle de partir.

Je décide de partir, afin de la laisser digérer ça au mieux, attendre qu'elle soit prête à en parler.

Je rentre chez moi toujours en pleurs et m'allonge sur le lit de Vanessa.

J'ai dû finir par m'endormir car c'est la sonnette qui me réveilla, je me dirige lentement jusqu'à la porte :

**-Jake ? **

**-Oui c'est moi, on peut discuter ? **

**-Bien sûr, entre ! Comment va Vanessa ?**

**-A ton avis ? Elle va comment ? **

**-Ecoute Jake, commence d'abord par me dire ce qu'elle t'a dit !**

**-Elle m'a dit que sa maman couche avec son prof et que vous vous étiez disputés dans une des classes de son lycée. Qu'elle a honte de retourner en cours et qu'elle ne veut pas te voir pendant un moment !** Il disait ça presque en colère contre moi.

Je m'effondre en pleurs. Jacob s'installe près de moi et me prend dans ses bras :

**-Bella, raconte-moi la vraie histoire, je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit !**

**-J'ai rencontré un homme au club, on a eu une sorte de relation basée sur du sexe. **

**-Puis on ne s'est pas revu depuis, mais le hasard a fait qu'il s'agisse du prof de Vanessa dont elle est amoureuse. C'est vrai, on s'est disputé, lui et moi, car on ne s'était pas quitté en bon terme mais elle a tout écouté derrière la porte ! Elle a donc entendu des choses sur moi qu'une enfant ne doit pas savoir sur sa mère. Et elle m'en veut, elle a dit qu'elle avait honte de moi ! **(sniff)

**-Et ce gars, vous allez entamer une relation ?**

**-Non bien sûr que non, je ne veux plus le revoir, d'ailleurs je vais enlever Ness de son cours !**

**-Bon écoute, laisse-la rester chez moi le temps que ça passe, ça ira vite ne t'inquiète pas, puis toi repose-toi aussi un peu de ton côté, d'accord ? **

**-Oui dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis désolée !**

**-Rassure-toi elle t'aime aussi !**

Sur cette phrase il quitta l'appartement !

La semaine se passa entre le travail et mon appartement.

Je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie et j'étais accrochée à mon téléphone, attendant l'appel de ma fille.

Jacob me disait qu'elle allait mieux mais qu'elle refusait de parler avec moi, je commençais à trouver que cette histoire allait bien loin pour ce que c'était, mais je comprenais la peine de mon enfant.

Et puis de l'autre côté, je pensais à Edward.

Comment a-t-il pu me parler de cette façon ? Et pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose ?

On était vendredi, soirée 70' ! J'étais en train de me préparer à la maison.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, beaucoup de monde et je me suis laissée m'amuser à faire des shows avec les filles.

Rose était en forme, elle chauffait le club à elle seule ! Moi j'essayais de me mettre dans l'ambiance et d'oublier !

Je bus un verre de vodka, pour me détendre et ça fonctionna.

Je plaisantais avec les clients, je les charmais.

Je repris un verre puis un autre. Je commençais à me sentir bien, apaisée et à ma place.

J'étais en fait, bien bourrée !

**-Eh Bella ? Ca va ? **

**-Oui Alice, j'ai pris un verre de trop je pense mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien ! Allez, sur le bar.**

Je me retrouvais sur le bar à me déhancher, je croisais le regard étonné des filles mais je m'en fichais.

Je remontais alors mon haut, prête à le retirer quand une poigne forte me fit descendre du bar.

* * *

_**Alors pour la réaction de Vanessa, n'oubliez pas que c'est une adolescente donc réaction multipliée par cent lol **_


	6. discution courte sous effet d'alcool

**Coucou à toutes (tous),**

**Donc dans ce chapitre c'est un pdv d'Edward et Bella.**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, j'essaye de répondre le plus possible ****J**

**Je vous conseille les fictions suivantes : mes coups de cœur autant pour l'humour, la passion et le coté dramatique !**

_**Malheureuse en amour**_

_**My best friend's son **_

_**Le hasard est chez moi**_

_**Les gens heureux ont une histoire**_

_**Pour toi**_

_**Mon cœur est à toi **_

_**3 mois a new York ( complete fic Rob pat'z ) **_

**Alors cette coupe du monde ? LA HONTE !**

**Vous êtes en mode « canicule », attention hydratée vous !**

**Aller je vous laisse a votre sixième chapitre, non corriger désolé !**

**Ah j'oubliée j'ai eu ma première reviews assez agressive sur sa critique négative ! **

**Et franchement j'trouve ca cool mdr**

**Bien sur gros bisous a : Sabrina, marjo (qui ont eux leur BAC félicitation mes chewiessssssssss !) Angélique, Tiffany, Anne, amandine, marine, et Mélanie !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je compte sur vous pour une petite reviews ;)**

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à SM !**

**PS : j'accouche dans la semaine, alors je sais déjà que je ne poste pas régulièrement ca risque d'être pire désole **

* * *

_**Précédemment dans une vie bien remplie :**_

Je repris un verre puis un autre. Je commencer à me sentir bien, apaisé et a ma place.

J'étais en faite bourrée !

**Eh Bella ? ca va ? **

**Oui Alice, j'ai pris un verre de trop je pense mais tu sais quoi ? je suis bien ! Aller sur le bar.**

Je me retrouvée sur le bar a me déhanchée, je croiser le regard étonnée des filles mais je m'en fichais.

Je remonté alors mon haut prête a le retirée quand un poigne forte me fis descendre du bar.

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward :**_

Mais que ce passait il ?

Pourquoi je pense sans cesse à elle ?

Quand je l'avais vue, pleurant contre sa voiture, les joues rouges envahie de larmes, mon cœur m'a fait mal !

Je me sentais responsable de sa douleur, je voulais effacer sa peine, la serrée contre moi !

Mais je n'étais qu'un connard arrogant pour elle et elle avait raison de le penser !

Bien sur elle me repoussa, le soir même je voulu la voir en allant au club mais le videur me refusa l'accès !

Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et m'avais rayé de la clientèle de son club, et enlèvera surement sa fille de mon cour !

Sa fille.

Je n'aurais jamais pensais qu'elle était maman, bien que je ne connaissais rien d'elle donc comment j'aurai pu le savoir.

Mais en même temps je comprenais mieux cette rage, cette détermination que je voyais dans son regard.

C'est une femme accomplie, sur d'elle qui ne recule pas devant la difficulté mais en même temps elle me parait si sensible et fragile.

Je n'avais plus repensé à une femme de cette manière depuis très longtemps, et je crois même ne pas avoir ressenti cette passion du début avec Jane.

Je devais la voir, elle ne répondait pas a mes appels, me refuser l'accès a son club mais j'avais une solution. EMMETT.

Mon cher grand frère est devenu le Pcf de la belle blonde qui boss avec ma brunette, et elle c'est arrangée pour me laisser rentré ce soir.

Je me retrouvé donc habillé en « John Travolta », assis sur une banquette au fond du club, caché de la vue de Bella et l'observais.

Elle rie, discutée, buvée (beaucoup) et dansée !

Elle est tres belle même si on sentait qu'elle n'était pas comblée de bonheur, son sourire n'était pas complet.

Elle monta sur le bar se déhanchée, tjrs tres sensuel et sexy.

Je commencée à avoir chaud, la regardant avec envie, envie de la toucher, la caressais et surtout lui faire l'amour.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vie pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ….

* * *

_**Point de vue Bella :**_

Je me retrouvée en position « sac a patate » sur le dos d'un géant !

J'eux juste le temps d'apercevoir Rosalie éclatée de rire avant que « cet » homme commence a traversé la piste de danse !

Je ne comprenais rien et le martelée de coup, lui ordonnant de me reposé a terre.

Puis il m'assoie sur une des banquettes.

Je lui servie un regard noir, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en signe d'énervement !

**T'es une vraie tigresse mini pouce !**

**Quoi ? comment tu m'as appelée ? tu sais ou tu es ? et d'abord pourquoi tu m'a fais descendre tu bar ? t'es qui ? **

**Oulla, respire ! donc je t'ai appelée mini pouce car allée tu fais quoi 1m50 pour 40kg ? bref je sais qui tu es, je m'appel Emmett et je t'ai descendu car je savais que tu t'apprêté à faire une connerie **

**Mais…**

**Et je sais aussi que ca aurais déplu a mon petit frère de voir tous les mecs de la boite mater tes seins moi y compris !**

**Quoi ?**

Cet Emmett commencé a me gonflé !

Non mais mini pouce, je l'appel pas Shreck parce qu'il est immense merde !

Et son frère c'est qui ? Qu'est ce que je fou la ?

**Bonsoir Bella !**

Cette voix.

Rien que de l'entendre j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser a en perdre le souffle !

Je me tourne lentement et tombe en face de lui.

Il est tres beau mais parait gêné, pas a l'aise, anxieux et heureux ?

**Que fais tu la Edward ? comment est tu rentré ? **

**Bella, je devais te parlais et tu ne répondais pas a mes appels. Écoute-moi s'il te plait ? **

**Je ne voie pas ce qu'on aura à ce dire !**

**Pour commencer comment va ta fille ? **

**Ne me parle pas d'elle !**

**D'accord, bon comment dire …. En fait ….**

**tu va y arriver ?**

Wow, il a l'air vraiment mal a l'aise, sexy mais pas sur de lui. Mais j'étais contente de le voir, après avoir pensé à lui toute la semaine !

**Bella, écoute je suis désolé pour ta fille, pour ce que je t'ai dit et le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi ! ****J'aurais du voir que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille comme Tanya mais lorsque ta refuser mes avances sa ma rendu fou et je t'ai voulu de suite ! Tous les moyens étaient bons.**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En même temps excuse moi mais je suis bourrée, je ne peux pas avoir une conversation convenable ce soir.** _Lui dis-je en souriant_

Il rigola et souffla comme si il avait arrêté de respirer.

Je suis surprise de ce retournement de situation, mais que voulais-t-il à présent ?

Qu'attend-il de moi ?

**Merci Edward d'être venu pour me dire tes excuses que j'accepte même si nous sommes adultes et nous avons joué tous les deux. Ce que je regrette c'est que Vanessa est été mêlée à cette histoire. Elle ne me parle plus depuis et vie chez son père !**

**Je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous écouterait sur ce coup je suis totalement fautif et je ne sais pas quoi te dire qui pourrais vous aidé ? souhaites-tu que je lui parle ?**

**NON surtout pas ce serai pire, hum en fait si elle m'en veut c'est surtout parce que … en fait ben tu vois …. Elle est amoureuse de toi. **

Il me regarda puis éclata de rire !

_**Point de vue Edward :**_

Elle devait vraiment avoir bu pour sortir ce genre de connerie !

J'ai l'âge d'être son père moi aussi a cette gamine.

**Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? **

**Ben tu dis qu'une gamine de quinze ans et amoureuse de moi !**

**Ben oui, c'est la vérité ! tu n'as jamais craqué ou fantasmé sur une de tes profs ? **

**Ouais ok ben … je dois faire quoi moi maintenant ? **

**Ben rien, de toute manière elle ne fait plus parti de tes élèves. Donc il n'y a plus a discuté !**

**Ok… **_(même si j'aimerai savoir si j'avais tjrs une chance avec la mère)_

**Bon je dois y retourner** (_je regarder le bar et je trouver Emmett en train de servir des cocktails avec les filles écroulé de rire a ses coté) _

**Hum oui tu devrais avant que em' ne fasse lui aussi un show sur bar. C'est un de ses fantasmes.**

**Ah oui, heu si tu veux t'installer au bar tu es de nouveau le bienvenue **_(elle accentuant avec un clin d'œil) _

**Je te suis ….**

J'avais une grande envie de l'embrasser, de la sentir contre moi. J'attraper alors sa main pour l'attiré vers moi. Caressant sa joue je m'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser….

**Eddy ? **

Oh non, ce n'est pas possible !

* * *

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Désolé si je vous déçois…..


	7. reconciliation, deception, douleur

Hello les filles !

Merci pour vos reviews, anonymes ou non c'est très agréable et valorisant

Alors voila j'ai accouché un p'tit gars ! et il pleure, il pleure …. Et les grandes sont jalouses donc …. Trop fatigué !

J'espère vraiment vous satisfaire a chacun de mes chapitres, de ne pas vous décevoir. Que vous ne vous ennuyé pas en lisant.

Je vous demande de me dire ce que vous souhaité pour cette fiction, pour chacun des personnages, pour le couple de Bella et /ou Vanessa.

Je sais qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup les autres personnages, cela vous convient il ?

Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture du chapitre 7 avec un PDV de Bella.

Non corriger désolé a pas de beta, si l'une d'entre vous souhaite participer à cette aventure )

AHHHH ATTENDEZ ma tifounette ( tiftouff) publie une nouvelle fic que j'adoreeeee : « et maintenant est ce que tu m'aimes ? » A LIRE !

On se retrouve en bas )

**Précédemment dans une vie bien remplie :**

**Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? **

**Ben tu dis qu'une gamine de quinze ans et amoureuse de moi !**

**Ben oui, c'est la vérité ! tu n'as jamais craqué ou fantasmé sur une de tes profs ? **

**Ouais ok ben … je dois faire quoi moi maintenant ? **

**Ben rien, de toute manière elle ne fait plus parti de tes élèves. Donc il n'y a plus a discuté !**

**Ok… **_(même si j'aimerai savoir si j'avais tjrs une chance avec la mère)_

**Bon je dois y retourner** (_je regarder le bar et je trouver Emmett en train de servir des cocktails avec les filles écroulé de rire a ses coté) _

**Hum oui tu devrais avant que em' ne fasse lui aussi un show sur bar. C'est un de ses fantasmes.**

**Ah oui, heu si tu veux t'installer au bar tu es de nouveau le bienvenue **_(elle accentuant avec un clin d'œil) _

**Je te suis ….**

J'avais une grande envie de l'embrasser, de la sentir contre moi. J'attraper alors sa main pour l'attiré vers moi. Caressant sa joue je m'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser….

**Eddy ? **

Oh non, ce n'est pas possible !

**Point de vue : Bella **

Devant moi se tenait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, plus petite que moi, blonde avec des petits yeux bleus.

Un air vicieux à vous faire pâlir, et un petit sourire sadique.

Je regarde Edward qui se pince le nez, avec les sourcils froncé et un air contrarié.

Il se retourne ne lâchant pas ma main.

**Jane, bonsoir. **

La fameuse Jane se jette à son coup, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il lâche alors ma main pour entouré sa taille, me laissant sur le coté assister a la scène.

Ce n'est pas un petit baiser timide, c'est **le baiser** passionné.

Je peux voir leurs langues se mélanger sensuellement et même entendre des gémissements.

La bile me monte, mes larmes aussi !

J'ai le cœur qui se serre sans savoir pourquoi.

De la jalousie ? De la douleur ? De la tristesse ou de la honte ?

Je tourne les talons et me rends en courant aux toilettes de service, la porte à peine fermé mes larmes coulent sans ma permission.

Je réalise que mes sentiments pour Edward ne sont pas que de la haine, mais aussi de l'affection, peut être un début d'amour ?

Je pensais pourtant qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi, pourquoi faire autant d'effort ?

J'ai bien cru qu'il aller m'embrasser, qu'il voulait qu'on puisse se connaitre un peu mieux ?

Je me suis trompé, il voulait arranger le malentendu, on serait surement amené à se revoir puisque son frère fréquente Rose.

_Mais reprends toi ma fille, tu ne sais rien de lui, il est arrogant et t'énerve comme personne. Vous avez eu une nuit de folie, la meilleur mais sa en reste la. Ce n'est pas ton mec, il roule des pelles à qui il veut !_

J'efface mes larmes, et retourne derrière le bar. Tiens d'ailleurs mon taux d'alcool a baissé d'un coup avec le choc.

Je retrouve les filles mais aussi Emmett !

Il danse en rythme en chantant « everybody » de martin solving.

Ben au moins il met l'ambiance.

Je reprends ma place en demandant aux filles de ne pas me poser de question maintenant, nous avons la fin de la nuit pour sa !

Je ne lève pas la tête vers la salle, de peur de LE voir au bras de sa blonde.

D'ailleurs il a une nette préférence pour les blondes mais la différence entre Tanya et Jane c'est surement l'âge. Jane parait très jeune !

La soirée reprend, les clients se déchainent sur la piste, les danseuses font un bon show et les serveurs sont en sueur tellement qu'il court pour satisfaire la clientèle.

« I wanna » de bob sinclar commence.

Alice adore cette chanson ! Je la voie se déhancher en chantant avec rose.

**Deux sex on the beach!**

Jane est devant moi avec un sourire de victoire.

**C'est le préféré d'Edward, sa le met dans tout ses états si tu vois ce que je veux dire** _! (dit elle en ponctuant d'un clin d'œil) _

**Hum hum**. _(lui répondis je en faisant le cocktail) _

**Au fait désolé de vous avoir dérangé tout a l'heure, je suis Jane la femme d'Edward !**

En entendant sa je lâche le verre qui se fracasse au sol, scan la salle a sa recherche.

Je le trouve adosser sur une banquette en train de rire avec des amis a lui.

Mon regard se reporte a nouveau sur Jane qui me souri, attrape le cocktail qui a survécu, et me jette un billet de 10$ avant de partir LE rejoindre.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai besoin d'air !

Je m'enfuie, échappant au bras de mes amies qui essaye de me retenir.

Marié il est marié ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

J'ai été la femme avec qui il a trompé, trahi son épouse ?

Je me sens sali et je m'en veux, cette pauvre Jane qui doit être bien sur folle amoureuse de lui.

Oh mon dieu, si elle savait pour moi, Tanya et il doit y en avoir d'autre.

J'arrive à traverser la foule, retenant mes larmes et mes sanglots.

Je percute un couple sur la piste, je m'excuse mais on me retient par le poignet.

Je me retourne, et bien sur c'est le couple en train de danser enlacé.

**Bella ? Bella ca va ? que ce passe t'il ? **

Je le regarde, choqué qu'il se pose la question ou plutôt qu'il ne comprenne pas !

_Remarque tant mieux sa m'épargnera une humiliation ! _

**Va te faire foutre !**

Je me dégage de sa poigne et continue mon chemin.

Arrivé dehors je ne sais pas ou allée ni quoi faire alors je cours !

Vite, sans me retourné. Je n'ai pas mon sac donc pas de portable, d'argent ou les clés de chez moi.

Tempi je prends un taxi et me dirige vers la seul personne qui saura m'apaisé.

Arrivé devant chez Jake je fais patienter le taxi afin de demander la monnaie à Jacob.

Ce dernier m'avance la somme puis m'invite a rentré.

En arrivant dans le salon je trouve Leah et ma vanessa dans une partie de WII combat de boxe.

**J'espère que tu ne pense pas à moi quand tu te bats ?** _(j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère) _

**Maman ! **

Et ce que j'attendais depuis une semaine se produit, elle se jette dans mes bras.

On se sert fort, pleure et se demande pardon.

On se dit qu'on s'aime et qu'on se manque.

On se regarde, on rie nerveusement, puis on sèche nos larmes.

Elle m'explique qu'elle ne m'en veut pas mais qu'elle avait était blessé et que la douleur était plus forte que si elle l'avait surprise dans cette situation avec une inconnue.

Qu'elle m'avais toujours vue comme sa maman en ne voyant jamais la femme que j'étais avant tout.

Que je lui avait manqué, qu'elle ne m'avait pas téléphonée car elle se trouvais stupide et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Quand a moi, je ne voulais rien lui caché.

J'ai bien compris qu'elle était grande, qu'elle avait le droit de savoir et qu'elle comprendrait.

Je lui ai expliqué sans les détails comment j'ai rencontré Edward, comment nous en étions venue à passer la nuit ensemble.

Que entre adulte il arrivé qu'on passe seulement une nuit avec un inconnu qui nos attire sans forcement se revoir ni se mettre en couple.

Je lui avouée aussi que j'aurai aimée qu'il s'agisse pour lui plus qu'une nuit car j'avais apprécié sa compagnie.

Mais que bien sur j'avais décidé de ne pas continuer par respect et amour pour elle.

Et de toute façon j'avais appris ce soir qu'il avait une femme et tiens peut être des enfants.

**Maman, je peux revenir à la maison ? **

**Oh ma puce oui oui s'il te plait reviens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi !**

**Je vais chercher mon sac !**

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, j'étais heureuse de la retrouvé.

Les jours se suivaient devenant des semaines ou je continué ma routine entre le club et ma fille.

La seule chose qui avait changé était mes aventures du week end.

Je trouvée un homme viril, sexy et ok pour les coups d'un soir et hop il était dans mon lit ou moi dans le sien !

J'essayer de me sentir à nouveau désiré et de ressentir du plaisir.

Une sensation que je n'avais eu qu'une fois et qui me manquée.

Je revoyais souvent Edward mais on ne se parlé jamais.

Moi trop agressive et lui trop mielleux a mon gout.

Si il pensait m'avoir à nouveau ou pouvoir remonté dans mon estime après la façon dont il nous avait traité sa femme et moi il se trompé !

Il essayée de me parler, et moi j'avais mal !

Tellement mal que je ne pouvais pas l'écouter

. Et puis j'espérer en voyant son regard triste quand je le remballer qu'il souffre autant que moi.

Et pour ca je prenais du plaisir à m'afficher avec différents hommes devant lui.

Je n'avais plus jamais revue Tanya ni aucunes autre femmes a ses cotés.

Mais toujours Jane, qui avait toujours des gestes possessif envers lui et toujours avec des regards pour moi.

Comme si elle savait et qu'elle marquait son territoire.

Il repondait volontiers a ses gestes, ses baisers. Il avait toujours son sourire…. Il était heureux, enfin je pense ?

Ma rose vivait sa première histoire d'amour avec Emmett, fini le PCF !

emmett c'était déclaré un soir au club.

Le thème de la soirée étant « love story » !

Ma petite Alice et jasper vivait toujours le parfait amour.

Toujours dans leur bulle, je les jalousé.

Qu'elle bonheur aurions nous pu avoir Edward et moi ?

Aurions-nous pu vivre une histoire ?

Mais pas la peine de se poser de t'elle question, je connaissais toutes les réponses.

Quand a l'amour de ma vie, Ness avait repris un rythme scolaire satisfaisant.

Elle ne me reparla jamais de lui. Une fois pourtant en rentrant de cours elle n'était pas seul….

Alors ?

*se ronge les ongles* ca vous plait ?

Voulez vous un point de vue différent ?

Oui ? ! Ok lequel ?

Bises mes chéries je vous souhaite un bon week end et une bonne semaine a très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut !

Juste pour vous informer que j'ai fais un blog ou est publier ma fiction.

Vous y trouverai des photos des personnages tels que je les vois !

http : / / bellastewart600 . skyrock . com

a bientôt !

bisouxxxx


End file.
